dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Shield
Energy Shield / Energy Barrier is a technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. This is a result of using very advanced ki manipulation to compress the energy to the point of being hermetically sealed so that nothing more than voices (in an atmosphere) or low energy photons, such as visible light, can pass through it. Depending on the strength of the user, an energy shield can also be strong enough to completely withstand being caught in the destruction of a planet, as demonstrated by Broly's first use of his infantile powers during Frieza's Genocide against the Saiyans. Overview Energy Shield is first seen when Goku uses it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might to protect himself from the combined energy waves of Daiz and Cacao. Gohan uses it to stop him, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone during the Garlic Jr. Saga, although this was most likely a stronger version as it was able to stop them from being pulled in the slightest. Future Gohan also uses an Energy Shield, called Evil Barrier, when he fights the androids for the second time in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. After being absorbed by Super Buu, Vegito used a skin-level Energy Shield to prevent him from being completely assimilated into the monster. This technique is called Saiyan Shield in the ''Raging Blast'' series. Lord Slug used an Energy Shield to counter Goku's first blast on him in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself and his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). The only technique used by Dr. Raichi in Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, is the barrier. Both Bojack and 5th Form Cooler have a psychic energy shield technique called Psycho Barrier. It is seen several times in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Videl, and Trunks from one Broly's energy blasts; later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but fails and is rocketed towards the sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudegarn's Gigantic Flame breath. *'Note:' It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice and its strength is probably determined by the user. Types of Energy Barrier Android Barrier Red Ribbon Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier was first used by Android 17 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equipped with an Android Barrier (hers is pink in color), though she rarely uses it. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Super Android 13 is also equipped with an Android Barrier (used in video games, his is red in color, same as his Ki attacks). Semi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier version (the largest of all barrier techniques), called the Perfect Barrier, during the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. Android 18 can use the barrier in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden to defend herself against super attacks. In the ''Budokai'' series and Super Dragon Ball Z, the barrier is called Energy Field, and is used by both 17, 18, and Cell (in his second and later transformations). In the ''Budokai'' series, both 17 and 18 have it as an offensive move that expands outward to attack the opponent. In the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Android 17 performs the technique whenever he is summoned. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Androids 17 and 18 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively; this is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. The androids can also use energy shields in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu can use the Energy Field after absorbing Perfect Cell. Magic/Mystical The evil wizard Babidi has a green/yellow energy shield called Wizard Barrier. Only in the anime, Majin Buu used a similar barrier to protect himself when the Earth's Military attacked him. Tapion's Hero's Flute can produce a blue energy shield if a specific tune is played. Through the Mystical Powers of the Air Oceanus Shenron is able to create a powerful modality impenetrable (actually semi-impenetrable, because the weak point is "The Eye of the Hurricane") Shield Power called Invisible Forcefield to fend off all kinds of Attack and Energy Attacks. Robotic/mechanical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. The Pilaf Machine has a white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users *Goku *Gohan/Future Gohan (Evil Barrier) *Android 18/Future Android 18 (Android Barrier) *Android 17/Future Android 17 (Android Barrier) *Android 15 (Android Barrier) *Super Android 13 (Android Barrier) *Cooler (Psycho Barrier) *Dr. Raichi *Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell (Energy Field / Perfect Barrier) *Broly (knew it as a baby) *Bojack (Psycho Barrier) *Babidi (Wizard Barrier) *Majin Buu (Wizard Barrier; Anime only) *Super Buu (Energy Field; after absorbing Cell, in Budokai 2 only) *Vegito (Saiyan Shield, used to keep himself from being absorbed by Super Buu) *Tapion (Hero's Flute, produced via a playing a special tune on his magic ocarina) *Majuub (used to keep himself from being digested by Baby Vegeta) *Super 17 (Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) *Dr. Wheelo (Barrier; mechanical) *Pilaf Machine (Pilaf Barrier; mechanical) *Oceanus Shenron (Invisible Forcefield) Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques